LN's Season 10: Slimeball
Season 10- Slimeball is the tenth season of Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu. Like the past few seasons, it will include 10 episodes. The season revolves around the character Zane. This is the first season to have one of the ninja as the main villain, being Cole as "Cole-Pow". Please note that this is fan made, after all this is the Ninjago FANON Wiki! Episode 1: Ghost Slime After the events of Season 9, Zane decides to take a journey to Stiix to find Ronin so he can buy a new heart for his power source. There, he ends up finding Nadakhan the Djinn and wishes to be human. Nadakhan says that he can't grant a wish like that all at once and makes the transformation slow. Zane, being affected, remembers Skybound, and traps Nadakhan in the Teapot of Tyhran. Before he gets trapped, Nadakhan puts a piece of slime on Zane's back and Cole swallows it, turning into a slime monster and making slime monsters to destroy Ninjago. Episode 2: The Slime of All Errors The slime monsters start to invade Ninjago City and capture Cyrus Borg's tower. Cole-Pow, seizing his chance, uses Borg's robots to create vehicles for the slime monsters. The ninja find Cole-Pow in Borg's tower and fight his slime monsters as Cole-Pow and his generals escape. The ninja discover Cole-Pow's blueprints for vehicles and take them. Episode 3: Human Becoming Zane's transformation to a human becomes more and more noticeable as Jay, Kai, and Lloyd notice it. Zane finally tells them that he got a wish from a djinn and then realized it was a mistake. Jay comes over and attacks Zane, with Zane realizing that Nadakhan was Jay's biggest enemy. Zane's human transformation gets worse with over half of Zane's body being human. Episode 4: The Reckless Night Jay searches for Cole-Pow and runs into Cole-Pow's general, Gooze, and they get into a giant fight. 4 of Cole-Pow's slime monsters also show up. Jay kills them with lightning and takes their slime armor. The ninja disguise themselves as the slime soldiers and Kai disguises as Gooze. They go to Cole-Pow's base and try to infiltrate until Zane starts turning into a human again. The ninja escape in Zane's Ice Copter as Zane finds his old techno-blade and hacks a slime copter. Episode 5: The Gauntlet of Reality Cole-Pow hears an ancient legends of four gems that have powers (The Gem of Destruction, the Gem of Life, the Gem of Power, and the Gem of Tranquility) that when placed in a silver gauntlet that he owns called the "Gauntlet of Reality" will allow the user to turn into a hulk-like figure and control everything. Cole-Pow sets out to control this power. The ninja also go to the Island of Darkness to find the first gem (Gem of Power) and destroy it. Episode 6: Fight of Darkness The ninja, along with Samurai X (PIXAL), go to the island of Darkness to find the Gem of Power while Cole-Pow also comes to the island. Zane and Cole-Pow get into a big fight at the Temple of Light where Cole-Pow gets the Gem of Destruction. Zane, in a fit of rage, freezes the whole temple and flies away on his Titanium Dragon. Episode 7: Journey of Light Zane, after freezing the Temple of Light over, goes to Hiroshi's Labyrinth with Pythor and Skylor to find the Temple of Doom, where the second gem, the Gem of Destruction is. Cole-Pow's army is already there, though. Zane and Cole-Pow get into a gigantic fight and end up destroying the Temple of Doom as Cole-Pow gets away with the Gem of Destruction. Meanwhile, the Ninja, Wu, and Samurai X try to get off the Island of Darkness by building a boat. Episode 8: Calm The Storm After the ninja, Wu, and Samurai X unite with Zane, Skylor, and Pythor, they discover that Cole-Pow has successfully found the Gem of Life and is now going after the Gem of Tranquility (the most powerful gem, has the power to counteract the effects of any gem), which is in another realm called the Realm of Calmness, the opposite realm of the Realm of Madness. The ninja, Wu, Samurai X, Pythor and Skylor use the Realm Crystal to get there, but are followed by Cole-Pow, who escapes with the gem. Episode 9: New World (Part 1) Cole-Pow uses the Gauntlet of Reality to attack Ninjago city and turn it into a fortress for him and his slime warriors. The ninja escape the Realm of Calmness and see this fortress, becoming immediately outraged by its existence. Zane notices that his transformation is almost complete, and he realizes what he has to do to defeat Cole-Pow's new giant form. Episode 10: New World (Part 2) As Cole-Pow's slime army advances throughout Ninjago, the ninja advance into the fortress to fight Cole-Pow. Zane fights Cole-Pow in what Jay calls "the true Final Battle". Zane's transformation becomes complete, and he unlocks his true potential as a human. Cole-Pow's slime army is destroyed, and Cole is put into a coma, which makes the ninja believe he is dead. At his "funeral", Cole wakes up, and sees an army of sand monsters walking into Ninjago. The episode ends with Zane saying, "Let's do this" and the ninja running to fight. Sets * 70656 Airjitzu Master Kai (Kai, 63 pieces) * 70657 Airjitzu Master Jay (Jay, 64 pieces) * 70658 Airjitzu Master Zane (Zane, 67 pieces) * 70659 Airjitzu Master Lloyd (Lloyd, 62 pieces) * 70660 Airjitzu Master Nya (Nya, 59 pieces) * 70661 Airjitzu Master Cole-Pow (Cole-Pow, 71 pieces) * 70662 Island Boat Escape (Jay, Nya, Slime Warrior, 211 pieces) * 70663 Zane's Helicopter (Zane, Slime Warrior, Slime General Ooze, 314 pieces) * 70664 Ninja Revival (Kai, Cole (conical hat and white clothes), Sand Monster, 413 pieces) * 70665 Realm of Calmness Invasion (Jay, Samurai X, Slime Warrior, Cole-Pow, 533 pieces) * 70666 Battle In Ninjago City (Zane, Cole-Pow Big Fig, Lloyd, Wu, Slime Warrior, Ooze, 634 pieces) * 70667 Temple of Doom (Zane, Skylor, Pythor, Slime Warrior x2, Cole-Pow, General Vagac, 844 pieces) * 70668 The Ninjago City Fall (Zane, Wu, Samurai X, Slime Warrior x5, Cole-Pow Big Fig, 1,765 pieces) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Characters Category:Stories Category:LN Ninjago Universe